


The Heart Sees the Truth

by Kishirokitsune



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarves and hobbits have more in common than either race would like to admit. One of those similarities is the ability to recognize their One at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Sees the Truth

Dwarves.

There were _dwarves_ in her home! Ransacking her pantry, scuffing up her floors, and causing a great deal of noise as they rearranged all her furniture. She overheard one of them speak of “making room for the others” and felt her head begin to swim.

She had four dwarves stomping about her beautiful smial and an unknown number more about to prance in as if they were the ones who owned it! And she knew exactly who was to blame for it.

_Gandalf_ , she seethed as she stepped off to her room to get changed. As loathe as she was to leave the bunch of them alone, it was hardly proper for her to play host to a group of males in her dressing gown. She dressed quickly and perhaps with more force than she'd intended, yanking her blouse on over her head and fumbling more than usual with the buttons of her sunny yellow jacket. (A little unorthodox, at least to her father's side of the family, but she felt a bit more comfortable with that than her usual bodice.) She'd nearly tripped while pulling on her skirts, but saved herself the embarrassing possibility of any curious dwarves checking in on her should they hear any loud thumps.

When she exited her room, it was to the sight of the four of them continuing to pull food from her pantry, all the while talking and joking loudly. She was about to march over and demand to know just how many others she should be expecting, when there came another loud knock at the door.

She went to answer it, but not without a long suffering sigh which she dearly hoped they did not hear. It was quite rude, after all.

Before she could get more than a step or two closer to the door, it swung open on its own and a whole mass of dwarves tumbled inside, with the largest of them landing on the very top. Gandalf had to bend over to peer inside and her fury only rose when he gave her a secretive smile.

Her ire didn't last long, as her eyes fell to the dwarves grumbling on the floor, doing their best to untangle themselves. There was one of them in particular who had her breath catch in her throat and her heart begin to race as though she'd just run home all the way from Tuckborough.

Though he complained the loudest, there was a smile on his face and his warm brown eyes danced with mirth. His words sounded more like teasing than anything.

And then he looked up at her and the rest of the world faded away.

His expression turned from joyous to surprised; his eyes going wide and his mouth hanging open slightly.

She swore her heart was going to stop beating, worry gripping it tight. What if he didn't like her? What if he was disappointed by her? Did dwarves even have a One? Would any of them even believe her if she had to try and explain it?

She became aware of movement and realized he was wriggling his way free of the pile so he could stand in front of her. For a moment, all either of them could do was stare.

Then he bowed, short and maybe a bit more fumbling than he would have liked. “Bofur, at your service.”

“Bella Baggins, at yours,” she whispered breathlessly. She could hardly believe it. For so many years she had dreamed of finding her One, but her dreams had remained only dreams and she began to believe there was no One to match her heart.

Yet there he was. A dwarf in a funny hat.

A slightly hysterical giggle bubbled up, slipping free before she could help herself. Her giggle was matched with a grin from her dwarf and a wave of elation crashed over her. Bella didn't stop to think things over before throwing herself into his arms. Warm arms encircled her, pulling her closer to a sturdy body, and she sighed happily.

All was right with the world.

And then cheers and whistles erupted around them.

Bella's ears went red as she remembered the party of dwarves (and Gandalf) occupying her home. Even worse, she could feel Bofur struggling not to laugh, even as he wrapped his arms around her a little tighter, providing a better shield until she could pull herself together.

She was indeed going to have to have strong words with Gandalf about inviting strangers to her home. But, perhaps, first her time would be better spent getting to know her One.

 


End file.
